Shoko Yamakaze
is he Jōnin Commander of Tobikakurenai Village and head of the Yamakaze Clan. Background During the , Shoko was part alongside his son and his nephews of the Traps and Ambushes Division that protected the Land of Recoil and the Recoil Daimyō from invasions of Kirigakure shinobi. Shoko was successful in its mission of protecting the Daimyō, but had to endure the death of one of his nephews. Appearance Shoko is a pale skinned man of medium height with dark curly hair. He has a small beard also dark but slightly grizzled and a mustache of the same color. His marks of age vary beyond the strands of hair graying, he also acquired some wrinkles on the forehead, the cheeks and under the eyes as well as some spots on the face. His eyes are dark purple, like his son Mo. He does not use the village's forehead protector, but wears the village's flak jacket, but like Mo, does not use the standard uniform of Tobikakurenai, but a kind of personalized purple overalls with the symbol of his clan embroidered on the sleeve. As characteristic of the Yamakaze Clan's members, Shoko uses a leather holding his slime vat on his back. As usual, his vat is customized in order to better adapt to his fighting style. Unlike the others, Shoko's vat is thinner and has a extra cylindrical compartment on the left side. Personality Perhaps because of his prominent position towards his clan and the recognition who owned for being a high level jōnin, Shoko is a completely patient and calm person, who does not care to repeat the same thing more than once or stagnate in the same problem for a long time (completely different from Mo) His calm personality and his logic ascertained developed in him the peculiar characteristic of being a good observer what allows him to have cleared notions of everything that happens around him. However long, Shoko was an extremely shy and reclusive person, and although these characteristics have been lost he developed a strong concern about his actions and always think several times before taking action. His social problems also developed in him a certain shame of his particularities, both as his manias as his claustrophobia. Abilities As a jōnin-level shinobi and head of his clan, Shoko was undoubtedly a strong shinobi. His skills and reliability garnered him high respect from other powerful ninja, such as the Tobikage and the other members of the Tobi Council. Slime Release Techniques Like other Yamakaze, he had mastered many of his clans secret techniques which revolve around the use of slime. His skills in controlling slime are similar to the majority of the members of his clan, but his greatest control over the slime made him gain greater prominence towards the other. His instinct of caution also caused him to have a greater interest in mastering the clan's oldest technique because he thinks it is necessary to guard against any kind of situation even one where he can not have his slime vat and has no access to water. Intelligence In addition to his skills with ninjutsu, Shoko also demonstrates a high knowledge of combat strategies, mainly in arranging and preparing traps and ambushes. His knowledge about wars and battles added to his logical reasoning and his knowledge of various subjects were also added to his qualities. During the , his intelligence was crucial to detect many errors in the guerrilla tactics adopted by Kirigakure, as well as caution in the preparation of the pitfalls that safeguarded the Land of Recoil. Stats Trivia *Shoko's favourite foods are nattō and kelp, his least favourite are boiled eggs. *Shoko's most used phrase is . *Shoko has completed 495 official missions in total: 284 D-rank, 171 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 12 A-rank, 5 S-rank. Quotes *(To Mo Yamakaze) "No matter if your physical condition is greater than your opponent, if your mind isn't prepared for a psychological confrontation. The mind 's our most important weapon against our enemies. So we must train it first. Even a mouse can be feared by an elephant." *(To Kiri shinobi) "Your tactics are flawed. You underestimated us. What a shame you must be feeling right now! Get ready to be defeated, and without much effort, which should be more shameful yet." *(To the Tobi Council) "The caution is what differentiates us from the irresponsible. We have to consider all possibilities and all errors that may occur, otherwise we'll be unprepared if the worst happens."